Tsubaki's Free Time
by mizunyoro
Summary: Tsubaki sent Hibari to the Mountain of Death for his training, so she has a lot of free time. A certain tomboy invite her to hang out with her,Yamamoto,Tsuna,and Gokudera,only to discover shocking things. Spin-off fanfic. Not a yaoi


**Tsubaki's Free Time**

**YO! Blakrabbit34 here coming to you with my spin-off fanfic for An Assassin's Test and I'm dedicatin tis fanfic to my good friend Yinyang80. Her OC Yuki Kanazawa will be making an appearance. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own KHR and I don't own Yuki Kanazawa she belongs to Yinyang80.**

Tsubaki is walking down the halls of Namichu. Hibari is not present at the moment beause she 'sent' Hibari to the Mountain of Death for his training. Tsubaki is really enjoying the peace of not having Hibari around. She doesn't have to worry about sparring with him since he'll be trying to escape the Mountain of Death. Tsubaki has a day or two to enjoy the Hibari-free days she has left.

As she continued to walk down the halls, she accidentally bumped into Yamamoto. "I'm sorry, Kamiya-san," said Yamamoto, trying to help Tsubaki up. "No it's okay , I'm the one at fault for not looking ," said Tsubaki, giving a Yamamoto a small smile. She got up and left. "Just go and confess to him instead of spying on him, Kanazawa-san," She told Yuki in a monotonous voice while walking. Yuki was surprised that Tsubaki noticed her because she was hiding and she made sure no one noticed.

Yuki looked at the direction where Tsubaki walked but she was nowhere in sight. She walked over to Yamamoto. "Nee, Yamamoto-kun do you know who was that girl you just bumped into?" asked Yuki, with dumbfounded look. "Yeah," said Yamamoto. "Why do you ask?" he asked with confused look. Yuki shook her head, "No reason," said Yuki.

Tsubaki, meanwhile, entered the classroom. Her classmates would stay away from her due to her classmate's fear because of her intimidation aura which is really similar Hibari. She took her seat and prepared for class. Yuki and Yamamoto also entered the class. Yuki was surprised when she saw Tsubaki. "Yamamoto-kun, I asked you if you know that girl you just bumped minutes ago. Can you tell me who she is?" said Yuki with a surprised look. "She's your classmate she transferred here a few days ago you must have been looking out the window and spacing out and not listening," said Yamamoto with a goofy grin. Then Yuki suddenly remembered that she is her classmate and the only girl aside from her Spartan mentor to be on par with Hibari.

She realized that Tsubaki is the only one in her class who does not have any friends at all. Hibari does not count as a friend because he always attacks the platinum-haired girl. And no one wants to get involve with her. Yuki on the other hand has very good experience with a certain tonface, so she can handle her own against Hibari very well. And she felt pity for the platinum-haired girl.

"Hey!" said Yuki, smiling.

"What do you want, Kanazawa?" said Tsubaki , monotonously.

"Do you want to hang out with me and my friends after school?" said Yuki.

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok great"

After school she went with Yuki, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna to Yamamoto's sushi restaurant. "Is this where you usually hang out?" asked Tsubaki. "No, but since a certain annoying tomboy here invited you, this is the place we're gonna hang out!" said Gokudera, angrily. They ate sushi, laughed (except for Tsubaki) and talked about random things. Tsubaki smiled a little bit. "You are just like your mother, Kanazawa," said Tsubaki with a faint smile on her face. Yuki was taken aback by the platinum-haired girl's statement. "Please forget about what I said, Kanazawa," said Tsubaki. Everything was silent for a moment, and everything was also very awkward.

"Maa, maa, hey you always hang out with Hibari don't you?" said Yamamoto trying to break the silence and awkwardness.

"If you see it that way, yes," said Tsubaki with an even expression at Yamamoto.

"I haven't seen him these past few days," said Yamamoto.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him these past few days as well," said Tsuna.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him too," said Gokudera.

"Well there must be a reason why he's gone. Let him be, he'll return," said Yuki as she took a bite at the sushi.

"Ciaosu~" Reborn suddenly appeared. Everyone was surprised at Reborn's arrival except for Tsubaki. Tsubaki just observed the people around her. "Umm… ano… Kamiya-san this is-" Tsuna was cut off by Tsubaki. "Reborn it's so nice to see you again, you bastard excuse for a baby!" said Tsubaki with a scary expression. Everyone was taken aback by how Tsubaki greeted Reborn. Tsuna was very terrified for Tsubaki. Yuki starred at Tsubaki with a very surprised reaction. Yamamoto just laughed and Gokudera started telling Tsubaki to show some respect for Reborn if she does not want to die young.

When everything started to settle down she told them everything on why she is here and how she hates and blames Reborn for giving her Hibari as a student. Everyone was really surprised. She also told everyone to relax and that Hibari will be back in a day or two from the Mountain of Death. "Remember how I said that you are so much like your mother, Kanazawa?" said the platinum-haired girl while taking a sip at her tea. "Yeah, it was a while ago," said Yuki with a comical expression on her face. "You really are a lot like her. I think it will take you at least five to ten years to confess your love just like your mother," said Tsubaki with a blunt expression on her face. Yuki was taken aback by her statement about her mother. "How did you know that?" asked Yuki blushing. "I worked with her on a case ten years ago," said Tsubaki bluntly. "Ten years ago?" asked Yuki, surprised. "I was four years old at that time. That means… Ahhh… you're in your mid 30's!" said Yuki, freaked out. "Ten years ago I was fourteen," said Tsubaki, monotonously while sipping her tea. "So you're 24?" asked Yuki. "Yup," said Tsubaki, making a peace sign while maintaining expressionless. Everyone sweatdropped.

Hibari appeared and attacked Tsubaki. But Tsubaki blocked it with ease. Everyone else was surprised at Hibari's appearance. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon," said the platinum-haired girl raising a brow. "I'm going to bite you to death!" said Hibari with an angry expression. Tsubaki threw Hibari out of the entrance door, destroying it. "I'll pay for that, I'll give you the cheque tomorrow in class, I also apologize for the trouble," said Tsubaki while bowing down to Yamamoto and everyone. Tsubaki ran out the entrance and led Hibari out of the Sushi restaurant. They fought for the rest of the evening.

**-END**

**OMAKE**

"Good mornining, Kamiya-san," said Yuki smilling.

"Good morning, Kanazawa," said Tsubaki.

"Just call me Tsubaki," said the platinum- haired girl

"Surprise, Surprise, Hibari is not here today," said Yuki.

"Is Hibari not in today?" Tsubaki asked Kusakabe.

"He's here he's just sleeping at the office," said Kusakabe.

"Well, he kept flying while we were fighting yesterday," said Tsubaki.

"Really?" asked Yuki really surprised.

"Yup," said Tsubaki as she smiled very sweetly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'She's a woman you must never face. I don't want to die! Adria-san is enough for me!' Yuki thought.

**So, how was this spin-off. Please read and review(I would really appreciate your reviews).**

**I would like to thank yinyang80 for letting me use her OC Yuki Kanazawa. Thank you so much, yinyang80.**


End file.
